


Derek's Plans

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Felching, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, References to Bestiality, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, everyone fucks everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2020 - Day 3: Pregnancy Kink*Now that Derek's knocked up his mother and his newly acquired mate, he can't help but think all of the pup-bearing members of the Hale family should be pregnant too.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Laura Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021527
Kudos: 128
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Derek's Plans

**Author's Note:**

> *I know this wasn't one of the prompt options but I honestly couldn't get into the others so I decided to add to this series since it's been a good long while from my last addition.

Derek had to wait a few days for everything to align for him - his parents had to deliver the newest police dogs and it required both of them. He and Laura were put in charge of the others, his younger siblings set up to play, Stiles of course choosing instead to follow Derek when he went in search of his twin. The boy had barely left his side since the turning and mating - the last vestiges of fear and grief leaving his scent as Derek's seed took root in his tiny belly. Derek found Laura in her room, sitting on her bed while she did some of the homework assigned for the weekend. She smiled at him and Stiles when they came in, eyes twinkling with mischief. They'd played a lot the last few days, though Derek was careful to keep to his parents rules lest they discover his plans.

"Hey Der, Stiles." The boy curls himself behind Derek's leg when Laura addresses him and Derek smirks, running a hand through his hair before tugging it gently.

"Our sister said hello baby, go give her a kiss." Derek could smell the slight nerves on the boy, but he unlatches himself from Derek's leg and moves to crawl up on the bed anyhow, wanting to please his mate. "No baby, kiss her on her pretty pussy. Laura, show him your pretty pussy."

They'd done a lot of this the last few days, Derek burying his face between his sister's legs and mouthing her to orgasm. Stiles had watched more than enough times to understand what Derek wanted to see, he was sure. And Derek knew the boy didn't have any problems tasting her slick, had licked it from Derek's face every time. He made a pleased gym when Stiles stood between Laura's spread legs, his small hands resting on top of her thighs when he pushed his face against her pussy. He palmed his cock through his shorts at Laura's gasping moan, could hear the soft sounds of Stiles sucking on her lips and clit. Derek moves behind him, leaning his face down to dance his tongue over Stiles', tasting the slick for himself. He can smell what his presence does to the boy, smell the slick the boy's hole begins to produce, wanting to please his mate even though he's already knocked up, and it makes possessive joy swell within him. He can't wait for both of his mates to be carrying his pups.

"Crawl up now and keep sucking on her little clit baby, go on." Derek whispers in Stiles' ear, helping him slide onto the bed and making an approving noise when Laura strips Stiles' shorts off and drags him so he's kneeling up over her. It takes her some of her own maneuvering but eventually she props herself up enough to be able to push her face between Stiles' cheeks where she starts lapping at his slick and trying to fuck him with her tongue. Derek waits until she's as lost in the list glaze as the boys seems to be before he slides off his own shorts, freeing his hard cock. He can feel his heartbeat pounding in it as he steps forward, runs the glistening head over Stiles' lips before angling it down and rubbing it between his sister's hairless pussy lips. He smiles at the way she twitches under the touch, knows she hasn't yet realized that he's going to pup her but that she wants it as much as he does. Derek groans when he can't take it any longer and finally pushes his cock inside of her, reveling in how tight and wet she is for him.

"So perfect, perfect pussy just made for me." Derek can't help but praise her, hands gripping beneath her thighs. Stiles growls when Derek slides her down the bed more, dislodging the boy from his perch. Laura's ass hangs half off the bed, her legs held tight in his grip so he can thrust. "Stiles come down, you can lick us both from below."

Derek doesn't miss the grumbles when Stiles has to take his hole away from Laura's talented mouth, but he does as he's told and slips beneath them, not really needing to crouch much before he starts lapping at the underside of Derek's cock as he starts fucking into his sister, little tongue and lips occasionally traveling to suck on her dripping pussy too.

"Gonna fuck you full Laur, gonna give you a pup too. Can't wait to see you both round with my babies, watch your tits swell and leak. Gonna keep you both on my knot always, make our family grow."

"Want it, wanna have your pups, please Der. Can't just be Stiles, gotta be us both." Derek growls and slams his cock in one more time before his knot swells up, locking them together. Stiles' tongue pushes against it, his small mouth opening as wide as it can so he can suckle on the exposed part, making hungry little noises until Derek reaches down to haul him up. He moves the boy so he's laying over Laura, his little soft boycock mashed against her clit. Derek drags his fingers between them, soaking them in the slick and come that's pulsing out of his sister around his knot and then pushing them into Stiles, rumbling happily at how easily his hole opens up for Derek. The boy makes pleased sounds, rocking back against Derek's fingers, stimulating Laura's clit to keep her oversensitive and twitching around him as he finally finishes pumping her full, knowing it's going to take as his knot softens.

His cock is still hard though and he can't help but reward his little mate too, happy with how well the boy had obeyed him and helped make this happen, so he goes right from his sister's sopping cunt to Stiles' slick wet hole, sliding in deep and fast and relishing the way the boy writhes on his cock. He's tighter than Laura and it doesn't take much at all for Derek's knot to swell again, locking them tight. It's pumping slower this time, body working hard to make more come, so he knows they'll be there for awhile. Derek gets ahold of Stiles, keeping him pulled tight so he can sit down on the floor, holds the boy up in his lap.

"Don't let my seed go to waste Laur." Derek didn't have to explain further, just watched as his sister stood, moving over them and lifting her skirt, Stiles' face tilting up so he could suck Derek's come from her pussy. They stay like that for awhile, Laura coming again from Stiles' mouth on her. When Derek's knot finally shrinks, he gently shifts Stiles off his lap, leans up and gives Laura's pussy a sloppy kiss of his own, tasting the last remnants of his come. "Better shower Laur, don't want mom and dad to get suspicious too soon."

His sister, thankfully, agrees and goes to clean herself off. He knows she's smart enough to take herself out to the kennel too, take a dog knot and make sure nobody is left the wiser. Derek doesn't worry too much about Stiles - Talia brought him for Derek, he's meant to be covered in come and slick and smelling of sex. Thankfully none of the younger kids seem to have noticed, all of them still playing around when Derek remembers to check on them. He settles down with them, idly fingering Stiles' hole while he encourages him to play cars with Derek's younger sister and brother. They don't bat an eye at Derek fingering their new "brother" in front of them, only smell intrigued when he tugs Derek's shorts down to suckle on his cockhead when he gets tired and starts to drift off for a nap. Derek can't help wondering if his parents will make them wait until puberty too or if they'll be allowed to learn about mating sooner with so many mated couples in the house. Especially once they all start having pups. All Derek needs now is to trick his dad into knocking him up, he's already got ideas for how.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
